phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Jerk De Soleil
The boys create a circus for the neighborhood after their original circus plans are cancelled, while Jeremy gives Candace wild parsnips which she is allergic to. Doofenshmirtz creates a device to make people's voices higher so his own voice will seem lower but instead, it gets even higher. Read the full summary... Planning the cirque File:Jerk De Soleil title card.jpg|"I'm here, and ready to go to the world famous Cirque de Lune!" File:Cancelling today's performance.jpg|"They're cancelling today's performance." File:Recording our first album.jpg|"We're recording our first album - Live at the Squat and Stitch!" File:It must be so cool.jpg|"It must be so cool to be in the circus." File:Phineas shaking Ferb.jpg|"I know what we're gonna do today!" File:Django tries out his trick.jpg|Django attempts to demonstrate putting his foot behind his head. File:Baljeet demonstrates his trick.jpg|"It's stupefying!" File:Buford shows his plan.jpg|"I fly into mud with a paper bag on my head." Amazing Perry.jpg|The Amazing Perry! Well, that's a bummer.jpg Phineas tells Isabella about Candace's allergy.jpg Candace's allergic reaction File:Candace in bed.jpg|"Good morning, Jeremy." Candace making photos kiss.jpg|Candace making photos kiss. File:Candace holding basket of wild parsnips.jpg|"Guess it's more of a cirque than a circus." Jeremy idolized.jpg File:Are these wild parsnips?.jpg|"Say, are there any wild parsnips in here?" File:There's no pills.jpg|"Noooo!" Candace yelling in male voice.jpg|Candace Yelling in male voice. Sweatshirt and pants.jpg|Candace Sees Sweatshirt and pants. Paper bag on ground.jpg|A Paper Bag on ground. File:Mindy flirting with Jeremy.jpg|Mindy also wants to sit with Jeremy. File:Your singing is awesome.jpg|"Your singing is awesome!" "E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S." Those boys are always up to something.jpg And it's bringing me to tears.jpg Cause just before you get home.jpg It always just magically disappears.jpg Those boys are evil.jpg Vivian on cello.jpg But before you get home they somehow always clean up the mess.jpg Testify, Candace, testify!.jpg Candace realizes her song.jpg Those boys are evil 2.jpg Let me spell it out for you, Mom.jpg Candace spelling E-V-I-L B-O-Y-S.jpg Linda plays the guitar EVIL BOYS.jpg Linda guitar close up.jpg They built a roller coaster.jpg And a beach in the backyard.jpg Linda on guitar.jpg Drove cattle through the city.jpg And messed up the boulevard.jpg They took me back in time.jpg Linda listining to Candace singing.jpg When we went to that museum.jpg They built fifty foot tree-house robots.jpg But still you didn't see 'em.jpg Those boys are evil 3.jpg File:Lawrence records the session.jpg|Lawrence recording the song. Their crazy shenanigans cause me all kinds of distress.jpg Women knitting to the beat.jpg Vivian playing the cello.jpg Those boys are evil 4.jpg Sing it with me!.jpg Knitting class singing along.jpg Linda strumming.jpg File:MrsJohnsonOnDrums.jpg|Mrs. Johnson on drums. Linda continuing to perform.jpg I know you think they're saints.jpg But Mom, I'm here to tell.jpg|"Sing it with me!" Those B-O-Y-S.jpg They're just E-V-I-L.jpg Those boys are evil 5.jpg They're making me feel like my head's in a hydraulic press.jpg Knitters headbanging.jpg And that don't feel too good!.jpg Those boys are evil 6.jpg Everybody!.jpg That's_what_I'm_talking_about EVIL BOYS.jpg File:Knitting the words EVIL BOYS.jpg|"E-V-I-L B-O-Y-S!" File:Evil Boys.jpg|"They're just evil little boys!" Evil little boys.jpg Linda final guitar solo.jpg Linda ending solo.jpg Candace's big finish.jpg Knitting class applauding.jpg Agent P's mission Perry in his cirque costume.jpg|Perry sneaking off in his costume. Screen shot 2011-12-07 at 3.08.36 PM.png Monogram takes a picture.jpg|Monogram takes a picture of Perry. I'm dancing with your wife, pal.jpg|"I'm dancing with your wife, pal! Got a problem with that?" Doof's front door.jpg|"Could you just use the front door from now on?" Voice-inator.jpg|"Behold, the Voiceinator!" Perry stern.jpg|Perry after escaping the trap. Now this thing's broken.jpg|"Great, now this thing's broken!" The cirque File:Baljeet as a clown.jpg|"And now I will reattach my thumb!" File:Circus crowd.jpg|The audience enjoying the show. File:Ferb holding up Perry.jpg|The Amazing Semi-aquatic Perry (aided by Ferb). Fireside Girls performing their act.png|The Fireside Girls performing a hoop trick. Cirque costumes.jpg Uh....jpg|Buford's brain broke... File:Ginger carts away Django.jpg|Django after his "human pretzel" act. ("That's gotta hurt.") File:Jeremy saved a seat.jpg|"He saved me a seat!" File:Candace on catapult.jpg|The boys mistake Candace for Buford. Ferb whistles.jpg File:He must've been lighter.jpg|"Hmm. He must've been lighter than we calculated." File:Buford in mud.png|Buford in mud Phineas is surprised at Buford's trick.jpg Perhaps Buford truly is amazing.jpg To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Jerk De Soleil